


And The World Spins Madly On

by orphan_account



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:50:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy, after the end of the war. Post apoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Spins Madly On

**Author's Note:**

> For the [info]open_on_sunday "Spin" challenge. Title and last line are from the Weepies song, which I've made even more depressing.

You haven’t seen the sun in almost two years now. The sky is an eternal, sooty blackish gray. It would be vampire heaven, except there are so few humans left to feed on. You wish a vampire would come by. You’d love to stake something.

There’s no difference between the night and day, but for some reason it feels like morning to you; your body remembers the rhythms and you imagine you can feel the world spinning. You stand over Willow’s grave. You’re the last. You should feel lucky, but you just feel alone.

And the world spins madly on.


End file.
